When Good Intentions Fail by 2browneyes
by cheaterscontest
Summary: Sometimes the best intentions go awry. That's what happened when Bella told her best friend that his girlfriend was cheating. CheatersContest Entry.


**Title of Story: When Good Intentions Fail**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: BxE**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Word Count: 7,996**

 **Story Summary: Sometimes the best intentions go awry. That's what happened when Bella told her best friend that his girlfriend was cheating.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*O*o*O*

 **BPOV**

"So we took our break together. He brought me out to his van where he had the back covered with a shag rug and throw pillows—it was totally tacky in a 70s way. But I didn't give a shit, ya know? He was all over me—telling me I was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Then we did it—like twice. Ladies, I have officially turned in my V-card," Katie announced, tossing her golden mane over her shoulder, smiling smugly.

"You cheated on Edward…with his cousin?" I whispered harshly, glancing up and down the school hallway.

Students milled about, getting books from their lockers and talking with their friends, not paying us any attention.

"Oh My God, Bella, calm down, will ya? It's not like he'll find out. It was only one time…well twice. What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him." Katie rolled her eyes.

"I though it was three times. That's what you told me last night," Tanya teased.

She glanced at Tanya and they shared a giggle.

"Katie, you have to tell Edward the truth; if you don't, I will," I threatened.

She narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "And you think he'll believe you over me?"

"I don't think he has any reason to doubt me." I shifted the books in my arms, I was uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I think he does. After all, it's no secret that you have an unrequited thing for Edward, and he doesn't return the feelings. I mean why would he? Anyway, all I have to do is convince him you're lying because you're jealous." She bent her head closer to mine. "Don't mess with me, Bella. We're not friends. I'm only nice to you because that's what Edward wants."

"Katie, Bella's not going to tell," Tanya interrupted, no longer smiling.

"She better not." Katie glared harshly at me one more time before storming toward her class.

"Bella, I do like you. I think you're very sweet, but you're also a little naïve. A word of advice, don't piss her off; she'll make your life miserable." Tanya gave me a sad smile before walking down the hallway.

*O*o*O*

I avoided lunch that day and went to the Biology classroom early. I pulled out my book to read but found myself staring at the page instead.

The bell rang, and students slowly started to enter the room. The chair scraped beside me and a bag slid on to the black tabletop.

" _Pride and Prejudice_ , again? Don't you ever get tired of reading the same thing over and over?" Edward's warm, velvety voice teased me.

I shook my head and didn't respond. I didn't want to blurt out in the middle of the classroom about Kate's infidelity. Edward tapped his fingers on the table and I felt him staring at me with his deep, green orbs. Out of the corner of mine, I saw him cross his arms on the tabletop and tilt his head down to try and catch my eye.

"Bel-la." He sang my name.

"Hmm," I responded wordlessly.

Edward frowned and his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I closed my book since Mr. Banner entered the room and pulled my notebook out of my bag.

"I don't believe you." Edward shook his head. "I know when you lie. We've always told each other everything. Bella, talk to me," he pleaded. His eyes were filled with concern, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Umm..." I paused, I had to tell him. My loyalty should be with him, not Katie. "Can I come over later, and we can talk then?"

"Yeah, of course. I have practice until six; you can come any time after that. Or if it's that important, I can skip practice, I'll tell Coach it's an emergency," he agreed readily.

"No, go to practice. That should come first. Homecoming is this weekend." I shook my head.

"Bella, you're more important than a football game. Just say the word," Edward stated firmly. He reached over and tugged on a strand of my hair.

"It can wait until then." I pulled away from his touch with reluctance.

*O*o*O*

I arrived at the Cullen house before Edward. His mother, Esme, welcomed me warmly and told me to go right up to his room. I sat on his bed and waited quietly. I dragged my foot in his rug making small circles then smoothed them out, trying to relax my nerves.

I contemplated how to break the news. Edward always knew the right things to say, making me feel better when I was depressed. I hated that I'd have to crush his heart. But it was obvious that Katie wasn't going to say anything.

I heard his footsteps on the stairs, and he came into his room looking tired, but also as if something was bothering him. He dropped his bag by his closet and sat backward in his computer chair with his muscular arms resting on the back.

"How was practice?" I broke the ice.

"Long." He sighed. "What's going on, Bella?"

"I have something to tell you. It may not be my place, but you deserve to know. Katie is cheating on you with Garrett," I told him before I lost my nerve.

He was silent and stared at the rug. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He finally looked me in the eyes. "Bella, is it true that you have a crush on me?"

"What?" My heart dropped into my stomach. Katie apparently had talked to him first, and she filled him with her lies.

"Is it true that you like me as more than a friend? Katie told me that you did, and she thought you would cause trouble between us. I didn't believe her but…"

"I'm not lying to you, Edward. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this." I stood up and started pacing.

How could he believe her over me? I didn't think it was possible.

"You're avoiding my question, though," he spat angrily, his green eyes flashing.

"Fine. Yes. I do. I'm in love with you. Happy?" I turned and faced him, and struggled not let tears come to my eyes.

"Bella...I don't." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

His silence confirmed everything I already knew. He kept watching me and all I saw was pity. My chest heaved in utter humiliation that I had exposed the feelings I kept hidden. Tears pricked my eyes and I blinked rapidly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I know you don't feel the same—I've kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't lose you as a friend." I crossed my arms in front of me to protect myself.

"Then why are you telling me my girlfriend is cheating on me with my cousin, of all people?" Edward gripped his chair.

"Because it's the truth," I insisted. "Don't you believe me? You said earlier you knew when I was lying."

Edward hesitated, looking uncertain. "I thought I did. But jealousy can make people irrational."

"Fine, believe what you want. However, I'd never lie or make up something like this to get your attention. I told you because I didn't want to see you hurt. And I'm not going to stay here and become the bad guy." I stormed out of his room.

*O*o*O*

I arrived home angry that he would believe Katie over me. I wished I could prove to him that I was speaking the truth. In the past, my word had always been enough.

I knocked on my twin brother's door and waited.

"Come in," he grumbled.

Jasper's room was dark and the only light came from his computer screen that lit up his face. He was concentrating on something and tapping away on the keyboard. I stepped around clothes, books, and magazines on the floor. I sat on the edge of his unmade bed and kicked a sock out my way.

"What's wrong with you?" He glanced at me for half-second before returning to his game.

"Katie was bragging that she was cheating on Edward with his cousin. So I went to tell him, and he doesn't seem to believe me. Katie told him I was lying out of jealousy," I fumed.

"Well, perhaps his nose was stuck too far in the air. I don't see how you can still be friends with him. He's become an arrogant prick," Jasper scoffed.

"That's a terrible thing to say about a friend," I admonished.

"In case you haven't noticed, Edward and I aren't in the same circle anymore. He dumped me when he made varsity as a freshman. You're the only friend he's kept from the old days," Jasper answered bitterly. "Besides, Garrett isn't the first guy Katie's cheated on Edward with."

"You knew and didn't tell him. So what, this is revenge?" I accused him.

Jasper looked up from his computer to cast me an irritated glance. I held his glare and returned one of my own. He grimaced and shrugged apologetically.

"No, of course not. I didn't think he would believe me," Jasper grumbled.

"I wish I had proof." I sighed.

Jasper's fingers paused on the keyboard and he rubbed his temple in frustration. "The parking lot at the pizzaria has cameras. What if I talk to Emmett, who's the manager there, and see if he'll allow me access to the tapes?"

"You'd do that for him?" I brightened.

"I would do that for _you,_ not him," he declared.

"Thank you." I stood up and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled but smiled.

*O*o*O*

The next day, Edward wasn't in school, which was suspicious since he was never sick. I spent the day avoiding Katie, which wasn't too hard since we had no classes together. While at lunch, I received a text from Edward asking me to bring him a book from his locker and that he wanted to talk to with me.

His house was quiet when I arrived. His little sister, Alice, was at a meeting for the homecoming dance, and his parents were at work. I went straight to his room and found him stretched out on his bed with one arm across his face.

I knocked lightly and entered, leaving the door slightly ajar per his parents' wishes. "Hey, are you okay?" I dropped his math textbook on his desk.

"Just peachy. Are you still mad at me?" He removed his arm and sat up against the headboard. He looked pale, tired, and also sad.

"I wasn't mad. I was hurt that you didn't believe me." I swung his chair back and forth absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry. I should've without a second thought." He ran his hand through his hair making his already chaotic mess even messier. "Come here." He patted a spot next to him on the bed.

I sat on the edge. However, he frowned, then hooked my waist with his arm and dragged me next to him. He left his arm around me and laid his head on top of mine. His nose buried in my hair and he breathed in deeply.

"Flowers," he mumbled. "You're right. After you ran out of here, I went to confront Katie, hoping to catch her on break. I caught her all right," he stated bitterly.

"I'm sorry that she hurt you." I rested my head against his chest.

His arms tightened around me and he rocked us. "Thank you for caring enough to tell me. I know it wasn't an easy thing for you."

His lips brushed the side of my head, which wasn't a usual thing for him to do. He has often kissed the top of my head and it always made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. I often wished I had enough guts to turn my head so his lips landed on mine.

What he did next caught me completely off guard, though. His lips moved behind my ear and placed another soft kiss then brushed across my skin, he kissed my pulse point. My breath hitched and my mind started to cloud.

Was this really happening?

"Edward, you need to stop." My rational mind fought to remain in control, telling me he was hurting and not thinking clearly, but it was losing its battle fast.

"Shhh"—he kissed my lips—"I want this. I know you do."

He kissed me deeply. His tongue pushed into my mouth and wrapped around mine. I could taste the sweet taste of root beer.

My resolved snapped, and I kissed him back, exposing every hidden desire that I had been holding back for years. This kiss went beyond the small peck that Jasper dared us to do when we were twelve.

He rolled us onto our side, so his body was pressed up against mine. His hand trailed down my back, butt, and then down my legs leave a warm, tingling trail. He grabbed my knee then hooked it over his hip.

Oh. My. God. Is that his…

I moaned when his hand cupped my breast. His thumb ran across my nipple, which hardened under his touch. My hands acted of their own accord and brushed against the bulge in his pants. I started to pull away; however, his hand caught mine and pressed my palm against his arousal. My chest heaved, and I started to rub him, feeling him twitch underneath me. He moaned into my mouth and thrust against me.

His lips detached from mine, and he impatiently pushed my shirt out of the way. His tongue swirled over my peak through the lace of my bra. My other hand tangled itself in his bronze locks and held him to my chest.

I think I'm going to…

"What the fuck? Bella, I knew you were secretly a slut. How could you, Edward?" Katie started screaming.

She stood in the doorway, her face red with anger, clutching a container. Reality crashed back down on me as the lust fog lifted. I struggled to pull down my shirt and straighten my hair.

"What's wrong, Katarina? I figured if you were fucking my cousin, then it wouldn't matter who I fooled around with." Edward smirked at her.

"She lied to you. I told you she would. I would—" She was cut off mid-rant.

"Save it. I saw you last night with my own eyes. Word of advice, if you want it doggy style, you may want to make sure the door is closed so no one sees you," Edward snapped. "We're done."

"You can't dump me. I'm dumping you," she retorted.

"Whatever…" Edward shrugged. "As long at the end of the day that you're gone."

She stomped her foot and threw the container at us. Edward blocked it from hitting me, but it broke open, and I was showered in chicken broth and noodles. She fled from the room. Minutes later, the front door slammed.

"Gross, it's the condensed shit, straight from the can," Edward complained. He slid off his bed and went to his bathroom, reappearing moments later with a couple of towels.

"Bella, you're sitting in a mess." He held out one to me.

I snorted. That was an understatement as everything that was said started to click in my head.

I grabbed the towel and slid off his bed. I ran my hand through my hair and felt noodles fall onto his carpet. I watched as Edward started to strip his bed. He didn't seem upset, he looked pleased, vindicated.

For a brief moment, I thought maybe he felt the same way that I did. But obviously, I was so stupid.

I felt my own anger start to rise. I had never been so mad at him as I was now. He used me.

"I thought you broke things off with her last night?" I ended the silence.

Edward paused slightly but shrugged. "I was too angry. After thinking about it, I wanted to get even."

"You used me." I tossed the towel on the pile of sheets and turned away from him.

"Calm down, I didn't use you." Edward sighed.

"Did you call her and purposely set it up so she would walk in on us?" I hissed. He didn't have to answer, the expression on his face told me everything.

"What would you call it then? If you wanted to get even, why didn't you let me in on your plan?" I argued.

"I knew you wouldn't agree with it."

"You're right."

"You didn't stop me."

"I started to, but…you used the fact that I have feelings for you to cloud my judgment," I accused. My eyes were filled with tears of anger, frustration, and hurt. "You had to know that kissing me like that…touching me intimately, wasn't fair."

His face turned remorseful. "You're right. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Look, I do love you, but it's like a sister."

"That's fucked up if you can think of doing that sort of thing with Alice."

A pain in my chest throbbed excruciatingly. My heart was cracking and shattering as we spoke.

I couldn't breathe. I turned to run out of his room and hurried down the stairs. I couldn't look at him anymore without sobbing.

"Bella…wait…stop…don't leave angry." Edward chased after me.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me back. He turned me around roughly, and I fought to get away from him.

"Bella…stop," he pleaded.

"Let go of me." I tried to pull my arm away.

"No."

"I said let go!"

"Edward!" Mr. Cullen's voice boomed from behind me. He was standing by the front door looking at us. He had always been a kind and patient man, but right now he looked angrier than I had ever seen him. "Let. Her. Go. Now," he ordered firmly.

Edward dropped my arm as if it was on fire. "Please, don't leave."

"I can't even look at you right now. I don't think you realize how badly you hurt me. Jasper's right, you've become a jerk, and I was just too blinded by my feelings to see it."

Tears slid down my face blurring my vision as I hurried down the stairs. I felt myself slipping but I couldn't stop from falling.

The last thing I heard was Edward screaming my name just before my head hit something hard.

Then it all went back.

*O*o*O*

 **EPOV**

" _I can't even look at you right now. I don't think you realize how badly you hurt me. Jasper's right, you've become a jerk, and I was just too blinded by my feelings to see it."_ Tears streamed down her face as her words hit me in the gut.

I watched in horror as her foot slid off the stairs, and she lost her balance. Her arms flailed as she tried to grab the banister.

"Bella!" I felt like I was moving in slow motion as I tried to catch her.

Her head hit the post at the bottom of the steps with a sickening crack. My father caught her just before she hit the ground. He laid her down and immediately began to examine her. I slumped to my knees next to her, my eyes locked on the blood from her temple that mixed with her tears.

"Edward, call 9-1-1," he ordered.

I couldn't move."Bella…oh, God."

"Edward, now!" I could hear him snapping at me, but it sounded as if was coming from down in a tunnel.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Alice scream.

"Alice, call 9-1-1," Dad yelled.

Time seemed to move slowly, and I felt myself being pushed out of the way by an EMT. Their mouths were moving but I couldn't understand a word they were saying as Bella was loaded onto a stretcher.

I was suddenly able to move as the stretcher was lifted into the ambulance. "I'm going with her."

"No, you're not. Meet us at the hospital; Alice will drive you. You're not to get behind the wheel of a car, do you understand me?" My father placed a hand on my chest.

I nodded, but his stern look didn't leave his face. "Give me your keys, Edward."

"My what?" I asked blankly, my eyes were on Bella's still form.

He reached into my pocket and grabbed something. He jumped into the back and the doors closed as the ambulance sped away; sirens blaring and lights flashing.

I had to get to the hospital. I patted my pockets but they were empty. "My keys…where are my keys."

"I'll drive you, Edward, come on." My younger sister tugged on my hand.

I followed her to her yellow Nissan and sat next to her. Alice kept glancing at me, but for once she didn't speak. By the time we arrived at the hospital, they were inside with Bella.

I bypassed the front desk as the receptionist yelled at me and went straight into the E.R.

"Sir, you can't be back here. Don't make me call security." She tried to catch up to me.

"It's alright, Carol. This is my son. I'll take it from here," my father told her as he walked in our direction.

"Dad, is Bella all right?" I begged.

He sighed warily. "She stable. They took her up to get a Head CT. Come with me to my office."

"I want to wait here for Bella." I spotted Chief Swan sitting in a chair just inside a curtain. He was staring at the ceiling and seemed to be praying.

"You're coming with me. I need to have a few words with you," he ordered sternly.

"Yes, Sir." I followed him down a hall to his office.

He walked around his desk and slapped a folder on top.

"Edward, what in the hell did I walk in on?" My dad was furious with me.

"Nothing. What were you doing home?" I grumbled.

"I needed a book for a case. But perhaps your mother and I need to make more surprise visits at home if this what goes on behind our backs. And don't you think for one minute that I believe that nothing was going on." He crossed his arms in front of him.

"Just leave it. Bella's pissed at me. And she has every right to be. I screwed up," I admitted.

The expression on her face flashed in mind and stabbed me in the gut again. She looked so betrayed and hurt, and it was all my doing.

"I don't want to ever see you, or hear of you, putting your hands on a girl again with such a lack of respect. The minute she told you to let go the first time, you should've minded her wishes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. But she wasn't going to listen to me," I argued.

"And forcing her would've solved that?" he challenged.

"No," I answered softly.

He stared at me for a minute. He took a deep breath and sat in his chair. "She's going to be okay. Give her time to cool off, then try to speak with her."

"She hates me," I mumbled.

"Do you want to tell me about what happened?" He was calmer now.

But I couldn't tell him and disappoint him. I'd already failed Bella. He sighed and stood. "Wait in here. I'll come get you when I know the results. But, Edward, I doubt that Bella could ever hate you."

I disagreed.

He didn't look into warm brown eyes as they lost all light and love. He didn't see the expression on her beautiful face as she flinched when I called her my sister.

I sat down and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was so caught up in myself that I hurt Bella.

My sweet Bella.

She was the one that made me feel like she was never judging me.

She was the one I could always talk to about everything.

I was comfortable around her enough to be my true self, not an act I felt I was putting on for school.

Seeing her smile brightened my day.

I…I loved her.

Now I might have lost her for good.

I never planned for things to go as far as they did. I planned to just be kissing her when Katie came in. However, kissing her wasn't enough. Once I kissed her it was mind-blowing. I craved to be closer. The way her body fit against mine was perfect. I wanted…

This was fucked up. Bella was right. I would never think twice about Alice this way. The very thought made me shudder.

I had used her.

I did love Bella.

But not as a sister.

I truly was in love with Bella. Sure I was pissed and hurt by Katie. However, watching Bella walk away from me felt one hundred times worse.

*O*o*O*

Time seemed to drag by and suddenly the office door crashed open. Jasper stormed in with one sleeve pushed up exposing a ball of cotton that was taped to his inner elbow.

"What the fuck did you to do my sister?" His grabbed me forcefully out of the chair and slammed me into the wall.

"She slipped on the stairs. I tried to catch her," I explained.

"I'm not talking about that. Answer me, what did you do?"

"Jasper, let him go." Alice appeared out of nowhere. She pulled on Jasper's arm. "Stop, Bella wouldn't want you to hurt him," she pleaded.

He shoved me one more time but let go. Alice stood in between us and pulled out her phone.

"Edward, you should see this." Alice handed it to me.

I gripped the phone tightly as I read Katie's post from earlier. She claimed she walked in on Bella and me fucking. The lewd and horrible comments that followed were horrifying and turned my stomach.

"Don't break my phone." Alice took her phone away from me.

"Damn it all," I cursed. "This isn't true. Katie has been cheating on me with Garrett, so I set it up for her to walk in on me kissing Bella." I downplayed it a little.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't sound like something Bella would agree to."

"She wouldn't have. That's why I didn't warn her about my plans," I admitted.

Alice's mouth dropped opened as she stared at me. "So you kissed Bella to get back at Katie. Did it even cross your mind what Bella would think? Bella's in love with you, and it had to have crushed her."

"I get it now, Alice. Trust me. But I didn't get it then. I screwed up majorly. She hates me. She was running from me and…" I felt wetness on my cheeks.

"You finally realized that you love her." Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Please. He treats her like shit ,and you're going to call it love?" Jasper scoffed. "Stay the fuck away from my sister. You're lucky it was me, and not my dad that heard this. He would've shot you."

"And I would let him. I deserve it." I slumped to the floor.

"No, you don't. I agree that what you did was the most selfish thing you have ever done," my sister huffed. "What's even sadder is that it took you losing her to realize that you love her, am I right?"

"Yes, I love her, and I'm a fool that I didn't see it before," I admitted.

"Well, now we have to figure out how to fix this. Katie is already playing the victim and Bella's now been labeled the school slut thanks to the scarlet letter you placed on her back."

"In the _Scarlet Letter,_ it was on her front, not her back. You're thinking of a target. And Bella is not the school slut," I corrected.

"You know what I meant. Jasper and I will help you." Alice gave me a determined look.

" _We_ will?" Jasper scowled.

"Yes. I'm sure you don't want Bella to find out what they're saying. She would be utterly humiliated." Alice gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, for Bella, I'll do anything," Jasper agreed.

"Great. Now how can we turn this around on Katie? She's the actual slut." Alice rubbed her hands together.

"I wish I took a picture when I caught her the other day—getting fucked doggy style by Garrett," I snarled.

Jasper's eyes brightened and he pulled a DVD out of his jacket pocket. "Bella had asked me for help to see if Katie and Garrett's exploits were caught on surveillance. She wanted to give you the proof you needed when you didn't believe her."

I felt a twinge of guilt, but then an idea formed in my mind. "It could also prove to everyone else that Katie is the cheater, not me."

"You mean, post it on Facebook?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"No. You run the equipment for morning announcements. What if we break in the middle of class with a public announcement stating that nothing happened between Bella and me, except that she was comforting me when I found Katie was cheating, and then show a clip to prove it."

"Could work." Jasper nodded.

"No. That's a bad idea. You would get kicked off the football team, and we'd all be trouble for that." Alice tried to be the voice of reason.

"I realize that. Besides, this will just be me acting alone. You two need to keep your mouths shut. I'll take all the blame." I took the DVD from Jasper.

My father entered the room and looked at us. "Bella has been moved upstairs to her room. There's some swelling, but thankfully, no internal bleeding. Once the swelling goes down, she should wake up. Jasper, if you'd follow me, I'll take you there."

"Please, I need to see her." I started for the door.

Dad looked ready to argue but sighed, "Very well."

*O*o*O*

Bella was in bed, lying very still in the stark, white, hospital room, and hooked up to several machines. Her right leg was in a cast from her foot almost to her hip. She looked so tiny and vulnerable. I wanted to climb into the bed and just hold her tightly to me. Chief Swan sat vigil by her bed, looking tired.

"Chief, why don't I buy you a cup of coffee while the cafeteria is still open? It's going to be a long night. I'm sure the kids will stay with her until we get back," Dad suggested.

"That would be great." Chief sighed. He stood and gave me a sad smile then patted my shoulder on his way out of the room.

"He doesn't know everything. I didn't get a chance to tell him, plus I knew it would only make him more upset," Jasper said quietly as he took a seat at Bella's side.

"Thank you."

"Again, that wasn't for you," he sneered.

"Jasper, come with me to the vending machines. Let's give them a moment alone." Alice touched his arm.

He looked as though he was about to argue with her.

"Come on, please," she said softly.

His eyes softened and he followed her out of the room. I knew I was going to owe her one—more than one.

I took my seat beside Bella and took her hand in mine.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I am so sorry, Bella. So incredibly sorry for everything. I was selfish and let my pride get in the way. I never meant to hurt you. I got blinded by my desire to get revenge on Katie." I ran my hand through my hair roughly.

"I had planned on just kissing you. Still very wrong—I know that. But I'm not sure what happened. That kissed sparked something in me, and I lost the restraint I needed to keep in control. I found myself wanting more. Kissing wasn't enough," I admitted.

"When you ran from me, I thought you'd never forgive me, and I felt a knife twist in my gut. I never felt so scared in my life that I lost you. I could tell you were mad enough that you wouldn't forgive me the next day. I knew if you went out that door, it was going to be forever." I closed my eyes and felt wetness behind them.

"I'm the world's biggest idiot for not realizing that I was in love with you, and it took losing you to figure it out. You're my everything, and I took you for granted. And if you wake up and consent to give me another chance, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, showing you every day that I love you," I promised.

"I love you." I kissed her hand.

*O*o*O*

I went to my first two classes and tried to ignore the whispers. I spotted Katie, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue and acting like a martyr—that burned me. I went to confront her when my path was blocked by Micheal Newton.

"So you tapped Bella. How was it?" He gave me a leering grin.

"Don't be crude. Nothing happened like that, ever," I hissed.

"That's not what I hear. But since you're not with her, you won't mind if I have her next." He winked.

I shoved him into a locker and clenched my fists at my side to keep from hitting him. "Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her!" I threatened.

"Dude, you're such a liar. She must be good." Mike snickered.

I lunged at him but someone grabbed my shoulder holding me back. Mike ran away as I turned to see who it was. Jasper Swan was glaring at me with hatred.

'He's not worth it. I'll meet you later to show you how to run the equipment." He let go of my shoulder and walked away.

When third period arrived, I hurried to the technology department. They had a room set up to televise to the whole school. Jasper was already there on the computer.

"I have everything just about ready to go." He handed me a controller. "Hit this button to start the camera. This one will start the clip. I edited so it's just kissing against the van. I also circled the date so it's clear that this happened a week ago. Hit this button to turn the camera back to you," he explained.

"How much time do you think I have?" I asked, following him to the door.

"Five minutes at the most as soon as you come on the screen. You lucked out, Principal Greene is at the conference. Right about now, Vice Principal Biers will be distracted."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Trust me. Give me two minutes to get to the library." He stuck his head out and looked both ways then disappeared.

I locked the door behind him and braced a chair under the knob. I took a seat at the desk and waited. Bella may not forgive me, even after this, but at least her name should be cleared.

I hit the button and the little red light came on the camera.

"Good Morning, Forks High. I have a public announcement and I would like everyone's attention. A lot of rumors have been circulating that need to be set straight. I never cheated on Katie Denali. She has been lying and trying to play the victim card.

The other day, Bella came to tell me that Katie's had been cheating on me with my very own cousin. Yes, Bella is my best friend who just happens to be a girl. However, she has done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to be slandered. We were hugging as Katie barged in and she tried to turn the table. That's all, a hug.

Now I'm sure all of you think that this may be a case of he said, she said. But the camera doesn't lie, nor does the date on the screen. Katie has been cheating on me for awhile," I lied slightly. They didn't need to know everything, and Bella's reputation was at stake.

I hit the button and the screen next to me came to life. I watched Garrett press Katie against his van in a heated, so much more than friends, kiss. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around him. I found myself not caring or being upset about it at all.

I hit the button again and turned back to the camera. "I think it's clear who the real cheater is. That concludes the end of this announcement." I turned off the camera and rose from the chair.

I headed to the office to turn myself in. I was going to take whatever punishment they saw fit. Vice Principal Victoria Biers was just heading out of her office, and she stopped when she saw me.

"I was just coming to find you." She gave me a stern look.

"I'm turning myself in for hijacking the TV station," I told her.

"My office. You can take a seat next to your sister." She pointed through the glass door.

I went in and glanced at Alice. She gave me a sheepish shrug as I took my seat beside me.

"All right, explain." Vice Principal Biers sat at her desk.

I explained the chain of events. Once again underplaying what happened between Bella and me. Biers listened without interrupting and took the disk from me that Jasper edited. I left him out of it, too.

Biers hit a button on her intercom. "Mrs. Cope, call Katarina Denali to my office, please."

"Alice, return to your classes. Thank you for letting me know about the Facebook post." She waited until Alice left the office before facing me.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sure you'll agree there were better avenues to take than the stunt that you pulled today." She tapped her pencil on her desk.

"Perhaps, ma'am, but I have no regrets. What Katie did to Bella was wrong, and I didn't want anyone to doubt Bella's innocence."

"I have no choice but punish you. You're suspended for the rest of the day and for all of this week and next, it'll be lunchtime detention. I'm also suspending you from the football team effective immediately," she stated.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

"Dismissed. Please, leave the school property. I'll be contacting your parents." She gestured to the door.

I walked out in the waiting room and got smacked in the face. "You asshole. How could you do that to me? I was going to take you back and everything. Things would've been better, too, without that bitch in our lives," Katie screeched.

"One, I don't want to get back with a she-devil like you. Two, don't ever speak about Bella that way. She'll always be a part of my life. Goodbye, Katarina."

"Ms. Denali, my office." Biers stood her doorway.

"I've been framed." Katie turned on the waterworks.

"I saw you hit Mr. Cullen myself. Plus, there is a whole list of other things we need to talk about." She didn't seem deterred from Katie's outburst.

Katie stomped into the office and the door was closed.

"Ice pack, dear?" Ms. Cope asked looking at me.

"No, thank you," I answered politely.

*O*o*O*

Before I went home and got grounded for life, I entered Bella's hospital room and found Jasper sitting in the chair, holding her hand. He looked up and for once didn't scowl upon seeing me. He must have left school for lunch and came here.

"Has there been a change?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to go get a drink." He began to leave the room but turned back. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you."

I walked to the bed and stood there looking down at her.

"I brought you some flowers—they smell like your hair. The sales lady said it was freesia, but you probably knew that." I sat the vase on the small table. "I also got you a stuffed cat. It was cute and soft, I thought you might like it." I tucked it at her side.

" _Pride and Prejudice._ I thought I would read it to you. They say that sometimes people can still hear while unconscious." I held it up, not that she could see it.

I took a seat by her side and opened the well-worn paperback to where I found a bookmark. "I'm not sure where you left off; hopefully, I chose right."

"I thought you hated that book?" Jasper questioned while he retook his seat.

"I do, but she loves it." I looked up at him

"When did we stop being friends?"

"Three years ago, when you got so wrapped up in football you forgot about your nerdy, computer geek, friend. It was gradual at first, then one day it was like I never existed," he answered coldly.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I was blinded by popularity and didn't see what I was doing. I didn't mean to hurt you either."

He just grunted and nodded his head at the book. "Go on, maybe it will help."

*O*o*O*

Three days passed and there was no change with Bella. Since my P.A., students were supportive at first, until they learned I wasn't playing football at homecoming. That's when they turned their backs on me, and I became a social pariah.

Although, Katie was worse off than me. No one, including Tanya, would talk to her at school. A lot of them blamed her for Bella's accident. Garrett dumped her sorry ass. Apparently, he didn't realize she was still with me when they hooked up those few times. She had told him we broke up. Emmett fired her not long afterward for stealing from the restaurant.

My parents grounded me for a month because of the stunt I pulled. It was school, home, and hospital. Though they were angry with me, my mother was a bit of hopeless romantic, so I was allowed an hour of visitation a day. Before I left each time, I would tell Bella that I loved her.

On homecoming, I sat in the same chair reading to Bella. I was getting pretty close to the end at this point. Alice asked Jasper to the dance, so they were both gone. Chief Swan was working all night, so it was just Bella and me.

I paused in reading to get a drink of water when I noticed Bella's eyes were open and she was staring at me.

"Bella, you're awake. Thank God. I've been so worried about you." I dropped the book and grabbed her hand.

She looked at me wide-eyed and started coughing. I gave her my water, and with a shaky hand, she sipped slowly.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I'm so sorry about everything. I love you, and I'll do anything to make it up to you," I vowed.

"W…who are you?" her voice was hoarse.

My heart fell into my stomach. "Bella, it's me, Edward. Don't you recognize me?"

"No. Where's my Mom? Why isn't she here?"

I knew something was terribly wrong—Renée died in a car accident ten years ago.

"I'll get someone, hold on." I ran out of the room and into my father, who was coming out of another room.

"Edward, you know better than to run in the hospital. Is Bella all right?" He glanced behind me into the room.

"She's awake, but she has no clue who I am. She asked for her mom. Dad, something's wrong with her."

"Calm down, son. It sounds like she has amnesia." He went into the room.

I followed on his heels and stopped short. Bella was out like a light again.

"I swear she was awake."

My father checked her and the monitors. "She's sleeping. Not unusual for someone who was in a coma. She'll probably sleep quite a bit over the next few days. She might not even remember waking up and talking to you."

"Will she still have amnesia?" I slumped in my chair.

"Too soon to tell. Go home and get some sleep yourself. The bags under your eyes are worse than the guy in the vampire movie that Alice and your mother like." He snickered as he left the room.

Not funny." I sighed.

My head couldn't wrap around the fact Bella didn't know me. Countless years of shared memories were lost. All for my one prick move to try and save face. Maybe I deserved for this to happen to me. I didn't deserve someone as special as her in my life.

I swore right then that I'd do whatever it takes to become worthy of her falling in love with me a second time.

I bent forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Bella."

*O*o*O*

Monday afternoon I was called down to the front office. Mrs. Cope handed me the phone when I got there. My father told me that Bella was awake and was asking for me. He had given the school permission for me to be released.

I entered her room to find her sitting up in bed.

"You're awake." I smiled and started for the bed, then stopped short. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Edward. Of course, I do." She didn't return the smile.

"Bella, I am sorry. I've been a complete jerk. I…"

She held up a hand stopping me. "I heard you when I was in a coma. Please don't tell me these things because you feel guilty." Tears pricked her eyes.

"I should feel guilty. But that's not why I'm saying it and will continue to say it. I'll never be sorry enough. I love you. I'm just an idiot that realized when it was too late," I admitted.

"Jasper told me what you did for me. I'm sorry for running like I did." Bella wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Bella, you don't owe me an apology. What I did was wrong, you were right, I did take advantage of you. You had every right to be pissed at me. I am so sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you." I reached for hand and was pleased when she didn't pull away.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Not that." A small smile formed on her face.

"I love you?"

Her grinned became bigger and I started to smile.

"I love you, Bella," I repeated louder.

"I love you, too." She blinked back some tears.

I leaned forward to kiss her forehead, but she moved her head and my lips landed on hers in a sweet, simple kiss. She grinned guiltily when I pulled back. I chuckled then gave her another kiss.

I was thankful for this second chance, and I would spend a lifetime showing Bella that it was her that I loved.

*O*o*O*

 **Things to Remember:**

 **\- All stories are ANONYMOUS and any reference to who the author is will result in the story being disqualified from the contest.**

 **\- Feel free to pimp the contest!**

 **\- Follow the contest on Twitter or join the Facebook group!**

 **\- Public Voting begins February 23, 2016.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review so the author will know what you thought of their story!**


End file.
